


When You Tell Me To Kiss Another (I Kiss Hard)

by gala_apples



Series: Get Glee Laid [11]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Service Submission, Sexual Experimentation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:28:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22512484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gala_apples/pseuds/gala_apples
Summary: It's not that Matt wants to have sex with Finn. It's that he knows Santana wants him to, and Matt likes knowing what Santana wants.Set during 1x15, The Power Of Madonna.
Relationships: Finn Hudson/Santana Lopez, Finn Hudson/Santana Lopez/Matt Rutherford, Santana Lopez/Matt Rutherford
Series: Get Glee Laid [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/37148
Kudos: 6





	When You Tell Me To Kiss Another (I Kiss Hard)

**Author's Note:**

> written for the seasonofkink prompt free space, for which i used service submission.

Santana called him her bitch once. Only once. Matt let her know immediately that wasn’t what he wanted from this. She hasn’t tried it again. She knows a good thing when she sees it, she’s not about to slur her way into losing it. Still, part of him knows why she said it. It’s kinda easy to get what he likes and what standard submissives like confused. The main difference is that Matt doesn’t get off on being told what to do. He gets off on figuring out what to do before she even knows she wants, and having it ready and waiting.

Sometimes Matt thinks that service runs in the family. Not that that’s a discussion he’ll ever have with his parents. His family runs an independent motel, half his cousins work there. He’s never asked any of them if they find pleasure in making sure others lives run perfectly for the three days they’re checked in. If the answer was no it would be awkward but it would be even more awkward if they said yes. No one wants to know how family gets off.

Prompt of a forever unspoken question or not, the family business is useful to him. When he can provide Santana a room he feels good, gets a light zing from it the way others might from a kiss. She needs one at least once a week. No one gets into her bedroom. She only fucks other people in their bedroom if their names are Brittany, Puck, or Matt. Nearly every moment she spends naked is in the room Matt gives her. He can’t see her -there are no surveillance cameras, because that’s creepy, and most likely illegal- but he knows. The walls are minimum code, which means standing in the next room he can hear Santana and whomever she’s brought. 

Tonight it’s Finn. It’s Finn, because he’s pissed that Rachel wants to have sex with Jesse, and Santana knows how to use people’s weaknesses against them to get what she wants. Matt barely listens to the actual fucking. Voyeurism would imply sexual arousal, and Matt’s wires are crossed enough that witnessing a sex act just doesn’t do it for him. What’s far more important is that moment when Santana’s done. He needs to judge the mood of the sex, to know what to provide her in the afterglow.

“Do you think they have room service in this place? Cause I want a burger.”

Matt knows Santana doesn’t want an actual, physical burger. There have been rare times she’s wanted calories right after sex, but that’s always been in the form of a chocolate milkshake. Matt has his recipe down to a tee. No, what that comment is, is essentially a code phrase. It’s the fucking bat signal, lighting up the sky.

“I thought I’d feel different after.”

Matt misses Santana’s reply to Finn’s forlorn statement, busy leaving room 105 and fishing his key ring out of his pocket. By the time he’s unlocking Santana’s room, she’s just finished asking Finn how he feels. 

“I don’t feel anything. Because it didn’t mean anything.”

Matt thinks the depressed tone and fatalistic words are a bit much. He closes the door behind him and kicks off his shoes, but stays in the corner. He doesn’t want to interrupt Santana bringing Finn back to reality. It’s something she needs to do, and something he wants to help her get. Finn is so busy dramatising there’s no way he’ll notice Matt, at least not for a minute.

“Hold up now. Before you knock meaningless sex altogether you should try having sex with a guy.”

Matt’s toes curl in his shoes, the first pair he’s ever had to be scuffed from dancing. This is it, the moment where anticipation of need floods over him. Santana hasn’t even looked at him and he knows exactly what she wants, and exactly how he’s going to provide it.

Finn pouts in that way that half the girls -and Kurt- in Glee club swoon over. Matt doesn’t quite get it, but he’s different. “We’re still naked in bed and you’re already making fun-”

Santana interrupts. “No stupid, I’m not. Speaking from experience, stuff that seems fun heteroly done is way better homoly.”

“I don’t want to have sex with Kurt.”

Santana rolls her eyes. “I said sex with a guy, not with a really prim and proper girl that happens to have a dick.”

“There aren’t any other gay guys at McKinley.” 

Finn sounds pretty swayed. If his best argument is ‘supplies not available’, not ‘interest not found’, he must be falling under Santana’s lure. Not that Matt can blame him. Santana is excellent at manipulation. It’s impressive, how many people she can make do what she wants. Matt’s lucky that sometimes it’s him.

The snort that comes out of Santana’s mouth implies a lot more than words could. 

“What? Who.”

He knows Santana is going to do it the moment before she does. Matt takes the millisecond of advance preparation to adjust his posture. No one’s as tall as Finn, but he can still look good and manly in a jean jacket and cool sneakers.

“Holy shit. What the fuck, where did you come from?”

“Locker Stalker Berry hasn’t desensitized you from people suddenly being behind you?” Santana asks meanly.

“Hey Finn,” Matt says, the down to earth foil of the character Santana’s playing.

“I’m not gonna tell anyone if you do something with a guy. I know what it’s like to have a homosexual secret.”

Finn isn’t letting Santana win yet. “Everyone already knows.”

Santana refuses to take it as an insult. That’s his girl, Matt thinks. The power she exudes is just fucking toxicating. “Yeah, because I tell them. I get sweet stuff out of performance lesbianism. But I choose to tell. I’m not gonna make that choice for you.”

Finn crosses his arms over his chest, a conceding gesture if ever there was one. He juts the chin of his long face at Matt, and Matt prepares for the spotlight. “So I’m supposed to do stuff with you?”

Matt shrugs, completes the body language with swinging his arms and catching his own balled fist. “We could.”

“You’re gay?”

It’s not like Matt looks down on Kurt, or now maybe Finn, or any well known person in the media. It’s not something he’d deny if he was, fuck the politics of Lima Ohio. But he wants to tell the truth in this moment. “No.”

“Bisexual?”

“No.”

Finn thinks for a second. “Bicurious?”

“Nope.”

Matt watches Finn struggle to come up with more queer vocabular, fail, and finally land on, “like me with the thinking you were straight but sex with girls sucks?”

“No.”

Flustered Finn is another mood a lot of the girls Matt knows gag over. Matt gets a show of it now, Finn throwing his arms up in the air as he shouts “then what are you getting out of this?”

“Uh-”

“Helping gets him off,” Santana derails the drawn out explanation Matt was about to give. Finn looks at her, then back at him.

Matt shrugs and nods simultaneously. “Helping gets me off, basically.”

“So you’re into orders and kinky stuff?”

“Not really? Depends on what you think is kinky?” Matt’s not particularly suave at explaining this. That’s why he appreciates his relationship with Santana so much. He didn’t have to explain fuck all. She just noticed when they were dating for the first time that all the taking for granted stuff she’d do that would piss off past boyfriends he never complained about. Noticed, and read into it. Accurately, as it happened.

“He’s not kinky at all. Not even simple stuff, like handcuffs. Not for himself anyway. On the other hand, there’s all this stuff that normal people wouldn’t find hot that he does, so whatever. You decide.”

“Like what?”

“He already told you, Hudson.” Santana angles towards him, away from Finn. “Grabby claws got my hair all messed up. Comb it.”

Matt rushes to comply. Santana’s got a toiletries bag in the bathroom. In amongst the makeup and toothpaste and condoms is a hairbrush. The cylinder kind with the sharp bristles. Matt hates the way it feels, but it’s Santana’s main brush. He settles behind her on the bed. All the sheets bunched at her front do nothing to conceal the curve of her ass but that’s not what she wants right now.

“So you like all the girlfriend naggy stuff?” Finn asks from the left side of the bed. This close to him Matt can see the outline of his cock in the sheets, can smell his sweat. In a minute, when this demonstration/foreplay is over and Matt returns to his previous job of ‘have meaningless gay sex with Finn’, Matt is going to rub himself all over his lanky body.

The fact that Finn considers it a chore only serves to make it more obvious that his predilection is rare. Matt’s fine with that. He’s an offensive lineman in the Glee Club, an affluent black guy in small town whitebread Ohio. He’s used to being in one of a kind situations. “Love everything about it.”

“Wow. You should co-date girls to help out guys.”

“Which brings me back to my original point,” Santana says, bringing the attention back to herself. “I order Matt to fool around with you and he’s gonna like it. Not because he’s bi, but because he’s doing what I request. So, what do you say?”

“I, um. We could try?” Finn’s got the glazed over look he always gets when powerful women bulldoze over him. It’s the one expression Matt does understand the attraction of.

Santana doesn’t ask Matt if he’s willing to try this. She knows him, knows what he wants most is to do what she demands. “Get him off, would you?”

It’s a broad order, one that Matt doesn’t really know where to start with. Sure he saw this coming five minutes ago, but that’s not a lot of time to start a gameplan. It’s not like he’s a dick-sucking expert. “What should I do?”

Santana shrugs, breasts heaving. “I trust you to do it in a way that pleases us both.”

It’s a heady feeling. The last time Matt felt this good was when he did right joining New Directions and because of him they had enough numbers to officially compete. He adjusts himself and does what’s asked of him. Every touch is angled perfectly so that Santana can see. She’s enjoying it, Matt’s sure of it. He’s doing a good job.

Finn’s dick in hand isn’t a revelation. It’s not even particularly enjoyable. What it is, is exactly what Santana wants. Finn probably doesn’t notice, busy writhing on the sheets that one of Matt’s cousins put down this morning, but when Matt straddles Finn’s thighs to reach his cock better, Santana moves in behind him. Her hand feels hot as it slips under his hem and slides up his back. She can’t scratch him, has for as long as Matt’s known her kept her fingernails short for Brittany’s sake, but her fingertips are still sharp and electric as they draw up his spine. 

“You look good. Exactly how I want you to.” 

Really, that’s the only thing that he needs to hear. Matt could do this forever on the strength of Santana’s praise, verbal proof he’s done a good job.


End file.
